


A Serie of Good Ideas

by cmorgana



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Finn is Not a Virgin (Star Wars), Fluff and Smut, Happy, Happy Sex, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Mention of Proposal, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sex Is Fun, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmorgana/pseuds/cmorgana
Summary: Finn needs something, Poe is more than happy to help him out.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95





	A Serie of Good Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> I had this fic sit there for a while, waiting to go to a beta and then be re-edited, but in the meantime here in Italy Hell got loose and my mind isn't really here, so I decided to just publish this like it is, I hope with not too many mistakes.   
> Just porn with some fluff, a happy fic, because happiness is what we all need at the moment!

It was a calm day, the third in a row, basically a miracle in such a time of war, but Poe wasn’t one to argue with luck, not when he was alive just because of it and its intervention in more than a few occasions. That included the rare, maybe unique, case of a stormtrooper deflecting and in need of a pilot. Seriously, he could only call it luck. Maybe destiny, if he felt romantic and poetic enough.

Waist deep into the insides of his x-wing, finally able to try a few of the modifications he had thought about, Poe recognized Finn's steps even before he could speak, the feet landing slightly too heavily on the floor like he still carried the weight of the stormtroopers gears.

"Hey," Poe smiled, even knowing the man couldn't see him, voice getting out metallic through the body of the ship.

"Hey," Finn replied, gently nudging his foot. Probably everyone around knew they're a couple by then, still, Finn didn't want to be too explicit in public. It was their story, their private life, one of the firsts and only things Finn got for himself and probably the most important.

Poe snickered feeling the man barely touch him, he could almost taste Finn’s need to touch and the effort he put in not doing it as if they hadn’t held hands or hug at any chance even when they were just friends, but he was going to respect his partner’s choice.

"You done with your training?" Poe asked and Finn nodded, even knowing the other couldn't see, then hummed his positive answer.

"I need something, actually," Finn went on using words, and Poe smiled. He loved when Finn asked, for too long he had been shy about it, the sheer concept of personal need trained out of him.

"I'll be done soon, but Rose should be free already if she can help you," Poe offered, emerging a little from the x-wing, enough to half see his boyfriend.

Finn took a step toward him, getting close enough that Poe could feel his warmth through the heavy overalls.

"Definitely not something she can help with," Finn lowered his voice, leaning closer to the open hold board in the plane body, "I need _you_ , to do what I want," he confessed in a seductive tone.

Poe gulped, then smirked. He loved when Finn got in that mood, even if it often meant he couldn't fly sitting comfortably for a few days. Or maybe exactly because of that.

"Little Finn feeling lonely?" He suggested, frowning at how stupid it sounded to his own ears.

Finn chuckled, still, used to bad jokes and cheesy lines from Poe.

"Actually... not exactly what I was thinking,” he got even closer, his clothes brushing against Poe’s overall, and Poe decided it was time to completely emerge from the body of the ship to lean against it, finally able to fully see Finn, smirk already in place.

"You got some new idea?" He teased.

"Nothing new, just an urge," Finn eyes trained on the olive skin showing where the overall was unzipped, "a mighty need to ride your throat and when I'm done with that your cock, so hard and for so long that by the time I’ll be done with you you won't even remember what an x-wing is," Finn confessed in a husky voice, eyes now fixed in Poe's, hungry to see his reaction.

Poe gulped, mouth suddenly dry.

"The...the repairs aren't important, I can work on them later," he tried to sound casual and failed miserably, sudden need dripping from his voice.

Finn took another step closer, bodies now basically touching from head to toes, leaving no doubts about the nature of their relationship to any bystander, and Poe gulped again at having to look slightly up.

"If you can pause then we can go straight to your room," Finn suggested, a finger playing with the zipper, "I really need your cock"

"I should shower, probably," Poe added meekly, trying to ignore how his cock was already interested in being named.

Finn bent, breaking the last distance and pressing his nose just behind Poe's ear. He inhaled deeply in his scent, then let his breath go, tickling the sensitive spot, the corner of his lips rising at Poe's barely repressed moan.

"You smell like this stupid planet’s dirt and leather. Some sweat I really want to lick off of you and like the damn best pilot in this rebellion," Finn told, licking his top lip.

"You already got my pants off, or at least you actually will in a few minutes, no need to flatter me with the pilot part, you know?" Poe was still, more that he remembered being in any mission, trying to keep himself from grabbing Finn and ravage him in front of the whole Resistance.

"Actually, I'm just stating what a great catch I got," Finn took a step back, face blank like they're just talking about the next mission and not halfway making Poe fully hard in public, "no need to shower, I promise I'll soon mess you up a lot more than any x-wings ever could," he stated openly and then, just like that, he turned on his heels and left, taking the exit of the hangar that led to Poe's quarters.

Poe remained like that, frozen, mouth slightly open, and cock more than slightly hard. When he came back to himself a moment later, he cleaned his hands on a wet rag and drank some water before leaving too, not even bothering to close what he was working on.  


* * *

  
"I've something for you," Finn announced excitedly.

They were both naked, Poe lying on the bed like Finn had ordered him to, and the other man finally showing the thing he had retrieved from his pants.

"It's the strangest proposal I've ever seen, but you know the answer is yes," Poe teased, looking at Finn's hand, and the other man laughed while crawling on the bed and straddling him to then bend and speak against his lips.

"I'm a romantic at heart, but this ring will fit better on your cock," Finn teased, breathing against Poe's open mouth. Finn traced it with his tongue, slowly following the lines of the luscious lips before he moved to the side to take Poe's hard cock in his hand.

"Yeah, guess on my hand it could bother me while flying, much better like that," his words came out a little breathy while he looked at Finn jerking him slowly a few times before he slipped the ring on him, fondling his balls while he placed it.

"Much better," Finn nodded to himself, licking a drop of shiny precome from the tip just to make Poe really moan for the first time that day, "now with the riding…" he stopped, thinking about it for a moment, "guess for now it will be more comfortable if you sit up," he gently slapped Poe on the thigh to make him move.

"I like you more when you act instead than think of a plan," Poe muttered while sitting up, unhappy with all that waiting.

"That's good for rescue and suicide missions, to really wreak you I need to plan every move, instead" Finn shrugged and moved to straddle him again. Now, raising on his knees, his cock was almost perfectly at Poe's height. He pushed and pulled the man until he was at the perfect position, then nodded in satisfaction.

"We're demanding today, uh?" Poe tried to tease, but Finn reached back to grab his cock at the same moment he pushes his own against Poe's mouth.

"You always talk too much," he shook his head, slowly slipping inside as Poe instinctively opened his lips the moment the dick touched them, "I really feel like riding that mouth and I know what you can take by now," Finn started, caressing the corner of his stretched lips, the other hand jerking the other man’s cock slowly, "but slap my leg if you need me to stop, alright?" Poe looked up at him and tried to smile around the cock in his mouth, tongue already swirling around the head while he slightly nodded.

For a moment Poe closed his eyes, basking in the slow, too light, movement around his cock and the weight of Finn’s on his tongue, but soon Finn grabbed his hair and, slow but relentless started to push in.

“Look at me,” Finn ordered, voice harder than what Poe was used to and he moaned at the idea, opening his eyes to fix them on Finn.

The man was tense, trying to control his movements, bottom lip trapped between teeth not to moan, not yet at least, but the moment his gaze locked with Poe, he smiled and pushed his cock forward, moaning at the feel of Poe’s throat gulping around it, at the slight gag.

Finn gave Poe just a moment before his hand stopped jerking him. He sank that too in the already dishevelled hair and gripped hard while moving his hips.

Almost completely out, then down Poe’s throat. Again and again, not asking for finesse, for teasing.

“Yeah, like that,” he moaned, never breaking eye contact, “I love that, Poe, I love to fuck your throat, to think your voice will be hoarse for hours,” Finn kept talking, smiling at every hungry sound coming out of Poe’s lips, cutting them short by pushing in a little harder.

Poe resisted a few minutes before he had to close his eyes, grateful Finn was no longer jerking him off or things would have ended much too soon. His throat felt raw and burned and he loved every second of it, the taste of Finn lingering for just a second on his tongue before he pushed deep again, the harsh hold in his hair keeping his head still.

Just when Poe was starting to wonder how Finn could have so much control over his body, the man pulled out.

Finn let go of the hair to grab the base of his cock and rub it along Poe’s cheek, moaning at the feeling of the short stub against it, a smirk in place while looking at the mess he was leaving on Poe’s face.

“You okay?” Finn asked, careful. He kept to distractedly roll the head of his cock against the plump bottom lip, now red and puffy, and Poe licked at it for a moment before nodding.

“Best idea you had in a while,” Poe smirked and Finn smiled too, moving to sit on his heels and be face to face with him.

“Better than the other day, when I suggested you to make things explode from your x-wing?” Finn teased while tenderly biting the lip he had just caressed and Poe chuckled while turning the taunt into a real kiss.

“Can’t make me choose between sex and explosions, come on!” he answered without moving his lips away from Finn’s, “So, what’s the rest of the plan?” He went on, hand caressing the legs straddling him, stopping just out of brushing the hard cock before resuming the stroke toward the knees, “we’re both far from done,” this time he ran his open palm along the length of Finn’s wet cock, up and down.

“Want to ride your cock,” Finn reminded him, using all his control not to jerk into the touch, “guess we need things a little wetter for that, right?” The tone was innocent, the smile not so much.

Poe grabbed Finn’s ass at the same time the other hand closed around the cock, fingers digging into the crease, pulling and teasing at the puckered hole while he stripped the hard dick, thumb rubbing just under the head.

“So damn tight,” he groaned, the sound mixing with Finn’s moans while his control started to falter and his hips to slowly move to push up into the tight fist and then down, against the dry finger teasing his rim.

“Need...slick. Now,” Finn asked, the command in his tone long gone and his voice low and rough enough to get a growl out of Poe.

He grabbed Finn by the neck, pulling him down, but went back to stroke his cock a second later, tongue invading his mouth, exploring aggressively, tasting his before it retreated and he started to bite on Finn’s plump lips, pulling at them, licking and biting until the other man was a whining mess, desperately grabbing at shoulders and arms for support, hips moving frantically.

“You rode my throat, maybe you should ride my tongue too before you get to my cock,” Poe whispered against his lips before sucking on the bottom one.

Finn moaned, fingernails digging in desperation in the delicate skin of Poe’s shoulders, leaving marks that he knew later he’d kiss one by one reverently, but not at the moment, right then he only wanted to do what Poe was suggesting and Poe seemed of the same opinion because he just stopped to touch him and grabbed his hips to move them while he slipped back down, resting his head comfortably on the pillow.

“Come on, turn around, sit on my face,” he suggested with a dirty grin and a light slap to Finn’s thigh, and for a moment the younger man was sure they were never going to make it to full sex.

Unstable on shaking legs, helped by the hands on his hips, Finn turned. Poe guided him back until the man could feel hot breath against his spread ass, knees on the sides of Poe’s head.

“Nice view,” Poe commented, knowing Finn would immediately blush at the remark, “my cock won’t be offended if you want to make it wet too,” he added.

When had cards turned like that? Finn was sure he had started the game with a soft and pliant Poe, ready to relax his throat to let Finn take him, but at some point, things must have shifted, because suddenly Finn felt like he had no control even over his own body. He shrugged at the thought, he just wanted to get that gorgeous, uncut cock in his ass, the how wasn’t really important.

Before Poe could get to work and distract him, Finn ran a finger around the ring constricting it, tight against the hardness. He circled it before focusing on the red tip showing from the foreskin. Finn grabbed the cock just under the head and licked at it a few times, the point of his tongue teasing the slit. He could feel Poe resting his face against his ass, rough stubble and hot breath, probably waiting for him to start before he would too, so Finn began to explore with his mouth, pulling on the foreskin enough for the tip of his tongue to get between it and the hard head underneath, licking around while he moved his hand slowly up and down to feel the delicate skin slid over the hardness underneath, over his tongue.

Poe bit on Finn’s ass to keep from moaning too loud, biting harder when that made the man suck him with even more desperation and, just once his cock was deep in the hot mouth, he moved, licking a long strip along Finn’s crease before he went straight to lick the hole. He smiled when the first touch made Finn hiss around his cock, more of a suck, that drove it further between the lush lips. Satisfied of the reaction he got, Poe started to go at it, sucking at the puckered skin while his tongue pushed the tip in just to then sweep the ring of muscles over and over with the flat of it, feeling Finn relax and therefore sucking more. He nibbed, gently, everywhere he could reach without moving his face from that dark, delicious ass, pulling at the rim with lips covered teeth, kissing lightly before going back at fucking Finn with his tongue.

Finn’s ragged painting resonated through Poe starting from his cock shivers running up his spine, eliciting moans that were nothing more than vibrations against Finn’s wet skin, an infinite circle driving both men closer at every breath.

“Finn. Finn, stop,” Poe interrupted, biting at his buttock just because it still was in his face, “your nice ring won’t be enough if we keep at this,” he warned and Finn let the cock slip from his wet mouth and rested his face on Poe’s hipbone.

“Your tongue kinda distracted me from my objective,” he confessed, absent mindedly lavishing the silky skin in front of his face.

“Shouldn’t be so easy to distract a rebel from his target, what if I was an enemy?” Poe joked around while pushing Finn off him and to the side.

“If we find an enemy who does that to me please, don’t try and save me, let me die a prisoner,” Finn laughed while turning. He sat back over Poe, the man’s cock brushing his ass.

“Should I be jealous of hypothetical enemies tonguing you until you beg?” Poe asked while sliding two fingers up the man’s torso, stopping at a nipple that he pinched hard.

Finn’s breath left him in a rush.

“Never,” Finn answered, short of breath, hips moving so the hard cock slides along his crack, making it hard for Poe to keep his eyes open and focused, “I’ll only let enemies torture me, no sex involved,” he promised, but before he could add anything, Poe grabbed him by the nape and pulled him down for a kiss, languid and hungry. They tasted each other on their tongues, mixed like the little moans that were filling the room, while hands grabbed faces and necks and sweaty backs.

“My balls are about to fall off and I’m sure they’re a big part of my being the best pilot,” Poe interrupted once more, mouth moving against Finn’s and the younger man laughed against him, enough that Poe could feel their chests vibrate together.

With a groan, Finn got up and stretched on his knees enough to reach for a bottle on the table near the bed. When he sat back over Poe’s legs, he waved it in front of his face with a smirk.

“Happy now?” as a reply Poe grabbed him by the waist and sat up too, careful not to dislodge the other man. He took the bottle from his hand and, opening it with a finger, just dropped the liquid on his cock, whimpering at the coldness.

“So? Still want to ride me?” Poe asked against Finn’s neck, lavishing the silky skin there until he reached the ear. He bit the lobe, tugging slightly and Finn moaned raggedly while bending his neck to give Poe more space, “want to ride my cock until I’ll be the one begging you to stop?”

Finn didn’t even answer, he moved, grabbed Poe’s cock while the other arm still was around his neck, and slowly sat on it.

“Kriff! Finn!” Poe half yelled at the sudden tightness around the tip, suffocating another scream against Finn’s shoulder, biting on it.

“Don’t kriffing move,” Finn warned with a frown. He was okay, definitely not the first time, but Poe was a lot to take in, especially in that position where he also had to focus on his own tense muscles.

“Wouldn’t dare,” Poe promised, hands now around the man’s waist to help him keep balance, “You’re so hot,” Poe smiled, going back to kiss the dark skin in front of him, to lavish every muscle with his tongue, following them until he could play at the hard nipples with a deft tongue that left Finn no other choice than to sink further while keening, embarrassing moans started to leave his mouth.

Finn let go of Poe’s neck, using the hand to balance backwards, instead, grasping Poe’s thigh behind him, spine arching and chest curving like an offer to those warm lips. He moved, tentatively, up and then down, a little further than before, the teeth on his chest leaving marks where they scratched along with the motion and Finn shut his eyes tight. His cock hadn’t even been touched in a while and yet he already was far closer than he wanted. Not his plan.

“Down,” he pushed Poe, guiding him back down and shaking his head at the man’s devilish grin, “I’ve some riding to do,” Finn reminded him and the moment Poe is back against the mattress, curls a mess against the white pillow, Finn put both hands on his chest and started to move for real. Slowly up, almost letting Poe slip out of him, and then down, fast, ending the shove with a grunt.

Poe closed his eyes, the sight of Finn almost more devastating than the vice grip around his cock. The man was wet with sweat, nipples dark and hard on the perfectly chiselled chest and his mouth was a tight line of control and concentration, the same Poe had seen on him while learning how to fly an X-wing. Still, his eyes were unfocused, his pupils dilated and he could feel his hands shaking.

“Kriff, Finn. Just to look at you…” but the words got interrupted by two fast and hard moves around his cock, that made Poe crying out in a language Finn had never heard.

“Good,” Finn nodded, still moving faster and harder, breath so short he almost couldn’t form words, “if you were still able to speak I was doing something wrong,” he managed to say, keeping on with the punishing pace. His legs were shaking with the effort and his cock was begging for attention, for any kind of touch, but it didn’t matter, all that mattered in the whole universe, was the feeling of Poe sliding in and out of him, the stroke on the perfect spot every time he changed the angle a little, not enough to come but enough to see stars of far away galaxies and the sound Poe was now making, that filled the room, maybe the whole base.

“Need this thing off,” Poe grunted after what felt like a lifetime, the ring starting to hurt him and the need too much to be ignored and Finn nodded before he looked down, trying to get the logistic of the thing and looking back up at Poe, confused, his brain in too much of a haze to put together simple thoughts.

Poe laughed, not at him, more at himself and how much he loved the man, more than what he had imagined love was before meeting him.

“Just a second,” He promised, pushing Finn up and aside, and the younger man made a heartwrenching noise Poe had heard only in dying creatures. Big. feral creatures. He pulled off the ring too fast and with too much force, a hiss of pain escaping his lips, but he didn’t really care, all he wanted was to… He grabbed Finn by the shoulder, rolling him on his back, and immediately he was between his legs, cock once more sliding in its place.

Finn moaned happily at the feeling, totally not caring if he sounded desperate. He was desperate, his cock was leaking and he was incredibly close. He raised a leg, lacing it around Poe’s waist.

“Fuck me,” he hissed, pushing Poe forward with the leg around him and Poe just nodded, starting to push with unbridled need, bent over Finn to lick and bite any inch of skin he could reach while the man grabbed and pawed at him, fingernails tracing painful welts on Poe’s back, that brought him even closer.

“Come on, Finn,” Poe whispered in a rugged voice, shaking when he moved a hand between them to grasp Finn’s cock, jerking him quickly, fist a little tighter than usual, like Finn loved, pressing just under the head at every upstroke.

Finn howled a tormented sound a few seconds before his body could come undone, fingernails digging into the delicate skin of Poe’s back and then he came with a scream, teeth sinking into the round of Poe’s shoulder, body tensing and shaking around the cock still pounding him, still relentlessly hitting the same sweet spot over and over.

“Kriff, Finn…” Poe's voice was low, husky, but he didn’t care, he didn’t need to talk, not when he had Finn coming under him, milking a devastating orgasm out of him. He screamed hoarsely, then he hid against Finn’s neck and kept moving, kept coming, while just moaning, tears in his eyes. Too much. Too intense. But his body didn’t seem of the same opinion, it kept moving of its own accord until both men were nothing more than two shaking messes, unable even to breathe.

It took Poe a minute and more than a few tries before he could pull out, both grunting unhappily, and fall on the bed in the less gracious way he had ever imagined.

“You have the best ideas,” Poe remarked when he had enough breath to talk. Finn shrugged.

“The first one was to save a hot pilot,” He conceded with a smile, lazily turning toward Poe and the man smiled back.

“Trust me, this one was almost better,” Poe said, still panting and as an answer, Finn slid his fingers into the messy curls, moving the sweaty strands from Poe’s face.

“You know I love you, right?” Finn asked, serious, and Poe’s smile turned into something even sweeter, a crooked smile that reflected the shine in his eyes. They’ve both told those words a million times, but it still felt special, it still sent a warm bolt through their bodies and souls.

“Yeah, I may have heard it,” Poe joked, moving forward to chastely press his lips against Finn’s. Finn hesitated, nervous, biting at his lip long enough for Poe to worry, “What’s happening?” he asked, cautious, smoothing the frown between Finn’s eyes with his thumb, and Finn shook his head.

“You know what we were saying before?” Finn started, obviously edgy, his cheeks darkened by a flush different than the one from sex.

“Not to ruin whatever is going on, but we said a lot of things and most of them were dirty, so I may need a little more help?” Poe asked carefully, not sure where they were headed and yet his guts were saying him not to be nervous and he trusted them. If instinct was enough to follow in battle it could also be enough to follow with Finn. Even if sometimes battle had been less scary.

“The..” Finn started with a sigh, then stopped and just ran a hand along Poe’s neck chain, careful not to touch the attached ring. He looked up, worried and vulnerable like a lost puppy and Poe felt his heart miss a beat and then go and stick in his throat.

“ _That_ thing?” Poe asked, carefully, not wanting to make assumptions, too much to lose for once.

“Yes. I mean, if you want?” Finn nodded, eyes still wide and hopeful.

“Finn, you want to put a ring on me?” Poe clarified, one eyebrow raised but the sweetest smile on his lips and Finn nodded at that, lip now white between his teeth.

“And I’m not talking about a cock ring this time,” Finn tried to joke, to sound less terrified than he was, but he was shaking to his core. Poe could say no and they were going to be a couple anyway like they were at the moment, but he knew a no would feel like his heart would be pulled out of his chest and jumped over.

“Yes, Finn. Kriffing yes!” Poe took him out of his torment, almost yelling the words, pulling him in for a smooching kiss.

Both men started to laugh, high on the idea, on their love, on things maybe going to be good and quiet long enough to give them that.


End file.
